


(Jesse McCree x Reader) Flowers

by chibumi



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, He's also a huge sweetheart, I got diabetes from writing this, Jesse McCree is a huge flirt, One Shot, Romance, Short One Shot, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 11:09:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17621279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibumi/pseuds/chibumi
Summary: A man in a cowboy attire appeared in your store one day, with a bizarre request of a bouquet hidden with spiteful message. You obliged, but soon your relationship with him started to grow...





	(Jesse McCree x Reader) Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> This idea was taken off that tumblr post where it was smth like this : Person A owns a flower shop and person B comes storming in one day, slaps 20 bucks on the counter and says “How do I passive-aggressively say fuck you in flower?”
> 
> This was a pretty long one compared to my average word count, I hope you like this. I'm thinking of writing a smut as an aftermath, but what do you think?
> 
> Please enjoy and leave kudos or comments if you do <3

The warm sunlight shone through the windows of your flower shop, soft beats of the radio playing in the background. You watered the very last pots of your flower, whispering sweet nothings to help them grow as you do so. Terrarium’s Domain is your very own flower shop, and you’ve been taking care of it since you managed to buy the building with the money you gained from years of hard work.

And since then, you quit your previous job and focused on selling and taking care of them at the same time. You’d planted and kept a wide variety type of flowers, which had their own use on different kind of occasions. And as the years passed, you’d made quite a reputation for your flower shop.

Today was a normal day, not much and not less customer like usual. You always consider peaceful days like these as the blessings of life. It’s 4.56PM, and you’re about to close for the day before the bells of the entrance door jingled. Meaning, there’s a customer.

“Hello?” a heavy voice called out. “Just a minute!” you replied. You put the watering pot down and walked to the counter, where a man was standing there. He’s wearing a cowboy hat, which you find amusing, but his handsome face said otherwise. He looked very attractive, and as you approached him, you notice the height difference between the two of you.

 “Well ain’t ya beautiful?” he said as he winked at you. You just smiled politely at him, flirts like this man wasn’t uncommon for you. “Hello sir, how can I help you?”

“No need to be so formal, darlin. Call me Jesse,” he said. “Do you take orders?”

“Okay Jesse… And yes, we do. What kind of flowers are you looking for?”

“Great, I need a bouquet of something that says…” he drifted off, as he put his hand to his chin, thinking for a moment.

“’I love you’? ‘I’m sorry’?” you guessed. You had had people coming here asking for specific meaning in their bouquets. So, this was not new to you.

“How about, ‘Fuck you’?” he said, smirking happily to himself. You blinked at his request. Such a bizarre order from the man. “I’m sorry, what?”

“You heard me, doll. Can you make a bouquet that says, ‘Fuck You’?” he asked, leaning onto the counter, closer to you. His scent made its way to your nose and he smelled like cologne and the sun. Contrasting the flowers’ scent which made you dizzy for a second. “I can, but with the flowers I have in mind, I think it’ll maybe take around three to four days.”

“Not a problem. I’ll pay now.”

He pulled out fifty bucks out of his wallet and handed it over to you. His left forearm wasn’t of flesh, and instead, a robotic one. “Cool arm,” you muttered to yourself, but he caught the words. “Cool, huh?” he chuckled. “Now that’s a first. Say, if you’re free, would you want to have a drink with me sometime?” he proposed, all the while studying you.

You blushed, and the idea of going out with a man intrigued you. But your flower shop comes first. “I’m sorry, but I have to take care of my shop,” you smiled sweetly at him. “Oh, this place’s yours? I’m surprised that you’re such an independent lady,” he complimented. “Something like that,” you replied, avoiding his gaze.

You took out the change, but before you could give him the money, he placed a hand on yours. “Look, keep the change, but in return, have a drink with me.” It looked like this man didn’t take no for an answer. You bit your lower lip, starting to feel insecure about your own thoughts. He’s very tempting. “It doesn’t even have to be in a bar or somethin’. Here’s fine, I’ll visit again and bring ya somethin’. How ‘bout it?” he pressed on.

You looked at him, then to the hand on yours, then to him again. He looked at you with a hopeful smile, and yet there’s a glint of mischief in those pair of golden eyes. Defeated, you finally agreed, “Alright, but let me finish your order first.”

“That’s what I like to hear.” He took the money on your hands and placed in on the counter, and before you could do anything, he brought your hand to his lips, and pressed a gentle kiss there. “I’ll see you around, sugar.” He tipped his cowboy hat before exiting your shop, and when you realized what happened, your face turns a bright red it brought roses to shame.

“A strange man indeed…” you said to yourself.

 

*******

 

Three days gone, and you’re done with the arrangement of the said bouquet. It was… quite something. Coming up with the arrangements, first you listed the flowers that you need. And as you thought, there were some flowers that you didn’t have in your shop. You never stock up flowers that didn’t sell much in the market, and thus you had to make a special order from another flower shop outside the town.

You’re quite satisfied with the results, though the colors of the flowers crashed with each other. You’re wrapping the bouquet in a black wrapping paper before you hear the bell jingled again, with the same man you saw three days ago walking through the door. “Hey there sunshine, I’ve come for my bouquet,” he said, taking off his hat.

“Oh hello there, I was just going to wrap this up. Is black alright?”

“It’s perfect, no need to worry about details, sweetcheeks.”

You pulled out a small stool from under the counter, before going around and placed it near Jesse, gesturing him to sit down. “I hope you don’t mind waiting, this might take some time.”

“With a beautiful sight, I wouldn’t mind waitin’ even an eternity for you,” he flirted, the words slipping through his lips so easily. You turned your back away from him, afraid he might see how furiously you’re blushing because of his words. You told yourself over and over to calm down, which thankfully succeeded. You focused your mind to your handiwork instead.

“Sorry to ask, but is this for someone?”

“Yeah, I saw an old friend of mine hangin’ around the town, figured she’d move again in a week, so, why not surprise her?”

“With a bouquet holding a hidden, spiteful message?” you laughed gently at him as you finished up the bouquet with a white paper bow. “Well, why not? I mean, our relationship was kinda rough back then,” he said. “Ah, white bow. Nice touch. Her hair is as white as that pretty little touch, she’ll love it.”

You brought the flowers to the counter, placing it down, before taking out a card and a pen. “Do you want to write anything?” you asked him.

Again, he puts his hands to his chins, looking the same on the first day he came to your shop. “Just write ‘With love, Jesse McCree’” he answered. You wrote as he said and slipped the card inside the bouquet. “Here you go, thank you for your order!” you beamed happily.

“Nah, thank you for this,” he said, putting on his hat and walking towards the exit. Before he pulled the door, he turned to you and said, “Don’t forget about that drink though, pumpkin. I’ll be back in no time.” Little did he know, you hadn’t forgotten about his accepted offer to you, almost thinking about it all the time.

 

*******

 

And just like he said, he came back two days later, with a bruised lip, still looking fresh. Though he’s in no shape to be flirty, he still threw compliments here and there as soon as he saw you. Your motherly instincts kicked in and you ignored his words. Instead, you immediately ran to the back of your shop to get first aid kit.

“Heh, thought I scared you for a second there, darlin’” he said, chuckling through the pain.

“What happened? As you placed the kit on the counter, unpacking it in the process, and took rubbing alcohol and ointment to ease his bruise. You poured the rubbing alcohol to a piece of cotton. “This is going to hurt a little,” you said. Before he could stop you, you gently dabbed the alcohol-soaked cotton to his bruise. He winced loudly, then let out a groan as you kept cleaning his bruise.

“Your bouquet worked. Apparently she knew what all those meant. And when I gave it to her, shit went down and, well, she gave me somethin’” he answered, then pointed at the bruise “This.”. You shook your head. “I shouldn’t have agreed to do this if my work brings pain to you,” you replied, placing down the now blood-stained cotton. You opened the ointment jar next, taking some with your delicate fingers.

“Now, now, babe, don’t be sulkin’ like that. If I hadn’t executed this idea then I wouldn’t have met you, now, right?” he smirked, looking down at you. “Would be a shame to have missed this opportunity. Glad I didn’t though.”

You blushed again, but you tried to ignore him. “Please stop talking for a while. I’ll have to apply this to your bruise,” you said, raising your finger to his lip. Surprisingly, he obliged, and let you rub and cover all his bruises with the ointment. His lips felt soft under your touch, and you wondered how it would feel on yours…

“Are you done? Seems to me you’re takin’ your time there, babydoll,” he said, his smile growing wider. You realized this and pulled away your hand, but he caught your wrists and presses his lips against your palm, seductively kissing them while looking at you through hooded eyes. His kisses left a burning sensation on your skin, which traveled up to your forearm, everywhere. You felt hot.

“Whoops,” he said. “Looks like I smeared them on your hand… You gotta give me some more, babe,” he teased. You pursed your lips and pulled your hand away from him. “No, that will be enough. You’ll be okay,” you said hurriedly as you put back the ointment in the kit, and the blood-stained cotton to the trash.

You returned to him after putting everything back to its place, with a pair glasses of water in your hands. He gulped them down gratefully, and he had finished it before you sat down. “Thirsty much?” you asked. He nodded and let out an ‘Ahh’. “Yeah, water tastes great too. Dunno why, it’s just water,” he said.

“It’s mineral water, I use them to water some of my flowers here,” you said proudly to him.

“Awh, darlin’ you wound me. Am I just the same as your flowers?” he asked, faking a sad look.

“No, you’re less than them, these flowers are my everything,” you beamed to him, smiling from ear to ear. He looked surprised for a second and you said, “I’m just kidding, Jesse.”

He let out a chuckle. “Thought you didn’t like jokes before.”

“I do, just not around strangers.”

“So I’m past the stranger stage then?”

“Maybe you can say so,”

“Ha, you’re such a delight,”

 

*******

 

After the day where he got wounded, he visited your store more frequently, most of the time just to chat and flirt, but not buying anything. You didn’t mind the company though, since you felt less lonely with him being around. You found out his name is Jesse McCree, and you introduced yours. You realized the two of you never had a formal introduction to each other. The energy he gave off put you in a good mood, and it really helped you with your works. Jesse even helped you with watering your flowers and orders the other day.

Day by day, the more you spend time with him, the more you realized how much big of a crush you’re having on him. You denied your feelings once you realized it, but the more you deny it the more it grew. Up to the point where his flirts and compliments hit you deep. You tried to flirt and compliment back, but yours was always lost to his natural talent.

“Darlin’, what’s your favorite flower?” he asked one day, while the you and him were arranging new pots that was shipped today. He’d been helping you doing the hard work, and you got to see him underneath the red poncho he’d been wearing almost all the time. He was built yet worn out in a way, but you thought he was… perfect. It was the only word to describe him.

“I don’t think I have a favorite,” you replied, stacking some pots in the back of the shop. “They’re all special, they’re all beautiful no matter the shape, colors, and scent,” you added. You struggled to place a uniquely shaped pots on top of a rack, until you felt his chest behind you. Jesse gave the pots a little push with his robotic hand, placing it right where you want it to be.

“Thank you Jesse,“ you said as you turn around, only to came face to face with his chest. You looked up, and he’s looking down on you softly. “No problem, sweetheart.” The warm toned light that shone behind him only gave away his image perfectly, forming a halo behind his head. And in that moment…

You were lovestruck.

As if time stopped, you took your time to stare at him, your breath hitched in your throat. His body trapped you, and your mind was screaming for you to say something, for your personal space was being invaded by him.

But your heart said otherwise, giving in to the temptation of the sweet look of him. Jesse’s face turned to confusion, as he lifted his non-robotic hand to your forehead. “What’s wrong darlin’? You sick or somethin’?” he asked, pressing his palm to your forehead.

You never noticed this before, but the feeling of his calloused hand on the soft skin of your face stirred something inside you. You wanted… more. More of his touch… More of… Him.

You came back to your senses and swiftly went to his side, releasing yourself from him. “I-I’m fine! I think I just felt dizzy for a bit, I-I’ll be fine!” you stuttered. He looked genuinely concerned, and that didn’t help at all with your own feelings.

Now, you almost looked forward for his daily visit, wondering when he would visit you. You waited for the same cowboy hat to appear at the store front. His charming smile, his low voice, and… his scent. After the incident at the back of the store, you’d grown to love his scent. You loved how his touch made you feel safe and… You wanted to be with him.

‘But does he feel the same?’ you thought to yourself.

As if on cue, you heard the familiar jingles from the bells, with the loud footsteps he carried with him. Jesse looked different than his usual self, yet you couldn’t point out what’s different. “Hello there,” you greeted him.

“Hi there darlin’. I think I need help with somethin’ else,” he smiled down at you. You leaned onto the counter, placing a hand on your chin. “Oh? What is this? Jesse McCree needs a help from me?” you teasingly asked him. “As much as I hate to ask a favor from you, I actually do, doll,” he said. “What, you need to order another ‘Fuck You’?” you replied.

“Haha, but no. I just wanna ask ya somethin’,” he paused, a gentle smile forming on his lips. “Uh, what do chicks like around here for a gift?” he asked.

Your mouth hung low for a second, before you could hear your heart breaking inside your chest. A feeling of unpleasant tightness spread rapidly like a wildfire in you, but you bit your lip to hold it all back. Now you realized what’s different from him.

He’s happier.

He’s in love.

Suppressing the feelings in your chest, you forced out a smile, pretending you’re thinking of an answer. “Maybe flowers? Or chocolates? Wait, aren’t those for valentines?” you joked to yourself. “I, uh, I don’t know Jesse, I think it depends on the girl,” you added. “Not everyone likes the same thing I guess.”

“Now that’s the problem,” he said, scratching his head. “I dunno what this gal wants, and I lost ideas on what to give her,” he said, hopping onto the counter. His scent invaded your senses again, and you turned around, squeezing your eyes to prevent the tears from pouring down. You took a deep breath.

“But then again, I think flowers are some good idea,” he hummed to himself. Upon hearing this, you bent down and took out a book containing numerous information about flowers. “I think this will help you then,” you said, handing the book to him. “Pick out the one she likes. I’ll be here to help you,” you smiled sweetly. Little did he know you’re holding back your tears.

Jesse eyed the book for a second, flipping it open a few pages before he closed it shut. “This’ll do. Thanks darlin’,” he said. “Now, anythin’ I can help you with?” he asked you. You shook your head, and as tempting as his offer could be, you turned him down. “No, I’m actually going to close early, I have some errands to do.” You need to sort out your feelings at his revelations.

“Huh, alright. I guess I’ll see ya later,” he said, putting on his cowboy hat. “I’ll return the book when I’m done with it. Thanks a bunch, sweetness.” He bid you goodbye, and as soon as he’s out of sight, you slumped down behind the counter, clutching your pained chest. The painful feelings rose again and it’s even worse than before.

You wiped the tears that’s threatening to fall. It hurt badly, but you’d made up your mind.

You’d want Jesse to be happy.

Even if it hurt you.

 

*******

 

Jesse never came back after he took your book with him, and it’s been almost two weeks at most. You felt disheartened, thinking that he had forgotten about you, but the thought of him being happy… At least it put a smile on your face. You’d rather have him be happy with someone else than him being sad with no one, or even with you.

You tried replacing your loneliness by buying more seeds, planting them, and tending more flowers. It’s your coping method for a long time. Transforming your sadness into happiness by watching new life forms came into existence, watching it grow and grow each day. You wanted to forget.

But everything reminded you of him. Of the damn cowboy who stole your heart. Every corner of your shop, every petals of the flowers, every dew on each leaf, and the warm sunset glow, he somehow had found a way inside your life. He had planted a seed in your heart and the plant grew bigger each day, rooting deep inside. You regretted not asking for at least his number, so maybe you could still hear from him, wherever he was. You wished to yourself everyday that he would come back one, last time.

It was a warm afternoon, the store busy with some people stopping by. Orders were placed, and you found yourself lost in your work. For once, Jesse wasn’t on your mind. You scurried back and forth the shop, giving the best possible service to your customers. You were busy arranging a huge bouquet of sunflowers onto a vase before a man interrupted your work.

“Excuse me but are you busy?” the man said. You thought it was a stupid question but answered it anyway. You couldn’t see his face due to the mountain of sunflowers. “As a matter of fact, sir, I am. If you’d like to place an order please wait a moment, I’ll be right to you as soon as I am done.”

The man shot you a playful ‘Okay’ and went outside the store, the bells jingling with his exit. You tried your best to shove down the sunflowers into the small vase, and thankfully, you succeeded. You set it aside, then proceed to continue to your next orders.

This went on for awhile until you’re able to finish all the orders for the day. You wiped beads of sweat on your forehead with the back of your hand, huffing with pride. But your satisfaction soon turned into realization that you had turned down a customer amidst the chaos. You then walked outside the shop, looking right and left and you saw him.

Jesse McCree.

He was smoking what you suspected to be a tobacco, but as soon as he saw you, his eyes widened and threw it away. He stood up and put his other hand behind his back, as if hiding something from you. You walked slowly towards him, face burning with the sudden flood of emotions flooding your brain.

“Hey there, babydoll.”

Unable to control yourself, you strode towards him and wrapped your arms around the said man. He was taken aback by your gesture, but hugged you back anyway. You breathed in his scent, the oh so familiar scent you had been missing. And it felt good. It felt so good to be in his arms. To be near him.

“Didn’t know you missed me this much, babe,” he chuckled, still holding your smaller figure in his embrace. “Oh shut up, you dummy,” you replied, closing your eyes and drinking in the moment, afraid it was just a dream.

The feeling of him resting his chin on top of your head said otherwise though, and you knew this wasn’t a dream at all. You were the first to break the hug, but his robotic hand rested on your shoulder. It was a weird sensation, one burning yet cold sensation emanating from it. But you knew it’s him, and not someone else.

“Where have you been?” you asked him, looking deeply into his eyes.

“Remember when I asked ya about gifts?” he asked you. You nodded. “Let’s just say that I took some time to find a perfect flower for my favorite gal.”

And with that he took out his other hand from his back, and revealed a small bouquet of hydrangeas. “It’s for you,” he said nervously, very different from the Jesse you used to chat with. You took the bouquet from his hands, and studied the bright blue flowers.

“But… Hydrangeas are a rarity around here…” you trailed off, admiring the flowers in your hands.

“I know, and that’s why it took a while. Worth that expression on your sweet face though,” he exclaimed placing a hand on your cheek, rubbing it softly. You nuzzled to his hand, welcoming the affection.

“The flower means-“

“Heartfelt emotions,” you cut him.

“And don’t forget gratitude, darl’”

The realization hit you like a truck, and as you looked up to ask him if this meant what you thought it’d be, he placed a kiss on your lips. His lips felt soft and tasted bitter like tobacco, but you loved it. You loved he rough feeling of his beard brushing against your soft skin, and you found yourself melting into the kiss.

He pulled back, softly caressing your cheeks more with his thumb. “I was gonna ask if you wanna go out with me, but I guess I know the answer now,” he chuckled. “But still, I wanna hear it from you. Yes or no, [Name]?” You smiled happily, before mouthing him ‘Yes’, and he scooped you up bridal style, pressing a sloppier kiss to your lips.

Heat rushed to your cheeks and you pulled back, blushing like crazy. Jesse licked his lips, smiling widely to you. “Jesse… People are watching.”

“Let them. I want the world to know you’re mine now.”

And you did. He kissed you deeply once more and you kissed back, just as passionately as passerby watched you. Your heart soar with happiness as you embrace the him, and once again, you felt safe in his arms.


End file.
